House Baratheon of King's Landing
House Baratheon of King's Landing is the royal house of the Seven Kingdoms, being the faction of House Baratheon currently holding the Iron Throne. It is a separate faction from House Baratheon of Storm's End, due to the War of the Five Kings dividing the house. House Baratheon of King's Landing supports Tommen Baratheon, who is the current King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, as well as Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Vassals Great houses * House Arryn of the Eyrie, Warden of the East * House Baelish of the Fingers and Harrenhal, Lord Paramount of the Trident * House Bolton of the Dreadfort, Warden of the North * House Greyjoy of Pyke, Lord of the Iron Islands (Currently in rebellion) * House Lannister of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West * House Nymeros Martell of Sunspear, Prince of Dorne * House Tyrell of Highgarden, Warden of the South The Crownlands * House Blount * House Boggs * House Brune of Brownhollow * House Brune of the Dyre Den * House Buckwell of the Antlers * House Byrch * House Bywater * House Cave * House Celtigar of Claw Isle (After the Battle of the Blackwater) * House Chelsted * House Chyttering * House Crabb * House Cressey * House Edgerton * House Farring * House Follard * House Gaunt * House Hardy * House Harte * House Hayford ** House Hogg of Sow's Horn * House Kettleblack * House Langward * House Longwaters * House Mallery * House Manning * House Massey of Stonedance * House Pyle * House Pyne * House Rambton * House Rollingford * House Rosby of Rosby * House Rykker of Duskendale * House Slynt * House Staunton of Rook's Rest * House Stokeworth of Stokeworth * House Thorne * House Wendwater of Wendwater The Stormlands * House Bolling * House Buckler of Bronzegate * House Cafferen of Fawnton * House Connington of Griffin's Roost * House Dondarrion of Blackhaven * House Errol of Haystack Hall * House Estermont of Greenstone * House Foote of Nightsong * House Gower * House Hasty * House Herston * House Kellington * House Lonmouth * House Mertyns of Mistwood * House Musgood * House Penrose of Parchments * House Rogers of Amberly * House Selmy of Harvest Hall * House Staedmon of Broad Arch * House Swann of Stonehelm * House Swygert * House Tarth of Evenfall Hall * House Trant of Gallowsgrey * House Tudbury * House Wagstaff Members *King {Robert I Baratheon}. Gored by a boar. **Queen Cersei Lannister, his widow. ***King {Joffrey I Baratheon}, his eldest son. Poisoned at his wedding feast. ****Queen Margaery Tyrell, his widow. ***Princess Myrcella Baratheon, his daughter. ****Prince Trystane Martell, her betrothed. ***King Tommen I Baratheon, his son. ****Queen Margaery Tyrell, his wife. Robert's bastards * Mya Stone * Bella * Gendry * Edric Storm * {Barra} Category:Noble Houses Category:House Baratheon Category:House Baratheon of King's Landing Category:Families and Groups Category:Royal Houses Category:Cadet branches of House Baratheon Category:Houses from the Crownlands